iKiss Again
by scifichick07
Summary: This is the way I want iTwins turn out. A TOTAL Seddie. What else? This is just a one-shot, sorry to those of you who story alerted. Please still read if you haven't.


Freddie's POV

I had a very interesting day.

I just found out that my arch nemeses/best friend Sam has a twin that she never told me about.

I don't buy it though. Sam has pooled stuff in the past that makes me think she's just messing with me.

So I have a plan. When I finally met "Melanie" I'm going to ask her out.

There is no way Sam would be able to act like she's ok with that. She would never go out with me even if she's just acting.

I'm meeting Carly and Sam at the Groovy Smoothie after school. I think that's when I'm gonna meet "Melanie".

Well, school is over and I've been planning all last period what I'm gonna do.

I walked over to my locker and put some books away and grab what I needed and left.

Not waiting for Carly and Sam I went home first and to get some iCarly stuff done.

While still at my apartment my cell started to vibrate. It was a text from Carly.

_Carly: 'Where are you!?!'_

_Me: 'Home. I'm just about to leave. See you in a few.'_

I closed my phone and checked around my room to make sure I didn't leave anything.

"Nop, all good." I muttered to myself before I headed for the door.

I got to the Groovy Smoothie; Sam and Carly where stilling at a table waiting for me.

"Hey, guys." I said turning a chair around and sitting down.

I smirked and turned to Sam and said, "So are you Sam now or "Melanie"."

I use a very portentous tone.

"Don't does this hurt?" Sam said then punched me as hard as she could.

"**Yeah it hurt!**"

"Then I'm Sam." She said smirk on her face.

"Whatever. I still don't believe you."

"She's real and she's on her way here, right now." Carly said with contrary tone.

I just roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm out. My wants me home. She needs me to clip her toenails." I cringe inwardly.

"Wait? You're not gonna wait for your sister?" I said wait a cocky 'I told you so' tone.

"What? I've met her. It's not like I won't see her later." Same said as she walked toward the door.

"Laters." She said saluting us, and then disappearing out the door.

"Why are you covering for her?" I asked Carly.

"I'm not covering. Sam really does have a twin, Melanie."

"I don't buy it." I said shaking my head and folding my harms.

"Why not?"

"Because Sam does this kind of thing all the time I am not falling for it again." I wasn't going to let Sam do this once again. She always gets one over on me and this time I was gonna beat her at her own game.

"I'm gonna go get a smoothie want anything?" Carly looked at me in a very frustrated way.

"Sure." I reached into my pocket and pooled out some cash.

"A blueberry-banana blitz. Please." I handed her the money and she skipped off to get the smoothies.

I watched her as she walked over to the line; I was drooling so bad.

I even know how sad it is. I know I blow it off when Sam says, 'Carly will never love you' but I'm starting to believe her.

While sitting there staring at the back of Carly's head I saw someone walk into the door.

I turned toward the door; it was girl about my age.

She had her long blond hair in a pony tail. She was also wearing a pink long-sleeved sweeter and a black mini-skirt.

I knew was Sam and this has to be her Melanie routine. I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, you must be Freddie." She said walking up to me at the table.

"Yes I am. And you must be Melanie." I looked at her with an all knowing look.

"Hey, Melanie." Someone said from behind her.

Melanie turned around to reveal Carly standing there with two drinks in hand.

The two girls hugged and I just smirked at them.

"Hey, sit let's talk." Carly said trying to keep up the charade.

"Oh no; I can't stay. I wish I could. But I just wanted to hey." 'That's what I thought.' I said to myself.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again Carly, Freddie. Bye."

She said waving and started to walk to the door. "Hey, wait!" I said trying to get her to turn around.

She stopped in her tracks and waited turned toward me.

"Sam would **please** give up this act? I'm not buying it."

She chuckled and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come one Sam. After all the stuff you've polled you really expect me to buy this?"

"I'm not Sam. I really am her twin. I know she pools pranks on you but this isn't a prank; I promise." She flashed me that killer smile her and her sister have.

"Ok," I said rubbing my hands together at the evilness of my plan. "if you're not Sam then you wouldn't mind going out on date with me tonight."

"Sure. I'd love to!" She said with a cheery tone I've never heard Sam use before.

"Really?" I said completely stunned. "Ok so… meet you at the Starlight coffee shop at 7:00?"

"Sure! I love that place. I haven't been there in forever. See you tonight." She said cheerfully once again; which crept me out to now end.

As I watched her leave I stood there stunned. I was in shock. I couldn't believe Sam was willing to go that far to get one over on me. But once again it's Sam we're talking about.

I walked back over to the table where Carly was and sat down.

"Why did you ask Melanie out?"

"Cause I know it's Sam and I'm gonna prove it tonight."

She shook her head in disbelief at me, but said nothing.

"Well, gotta go. Got a _hot _date tonight." With that I grabbed my smoothie and headed out the door.

After that I went home to get ready for my 'date' tonight. This is gonna be fun.

It was 6:50 when I got to the Starlight Coffee Shop. I thought it best to get there before Sam.

There was music playing and people dancing I decided to sit on a blue couch to wait for Sam.

About 7:05 I saw her walk in the door. She was wearing a knee length orange dress and gold heels.

I can't believe Sam thinks I this stupid. I know that's her.

"Hey! This place is so different then it use to be. I really like it."

"Come on Sam you can drop the act. I'm not buying it."

"I'm not Sam. I really am her twin."

I thought about her a second and decided to make it as hard for Sam to keep this up as possible.

"Ok, so if you're not Sam then you won't mind if I hold your hand." I said smoothly sliding next to her and took her hand.

"I don't mind at all." She said genuinely while squeezing my hand sweetly. I couldn't take it anymore.

"How can you say that without vomiting?"

"I told I'm not Sam."

"Ok, so if you're really not Sam then you wouldn't mind dancing with me."

"I would love to."

"It's a slow dance our bodies would be touching?"

"Yeah so?" She said as to say 'I know. Duh.'

I took her hand and lead her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"So… we're dancing. Come on Sam give it up."

"For the last time, I'm not Sam. I'll prove it to you, would Sam do this?" With that she leaned in and crushed her lips into mine.

I was so surprised. I knew right then and there she wasn't Sam. The kiss wasn't the Sam.

It didn't feel the same. I don't know how to explain it but she was defiantly **not** Sam.

After a few seconds she pooled away and said, "Well?"

"You're right Sam defiantly wouldn't do that."

We finished our dance and walked back to the couch we were previously sitting on.

I didn't mention the Sam thing for the rest of the night.

We actually ad really great time; she's funny, sweet and easy to get along with she was nothing like Sam.

She was actually more like Carly she just looked exactly like Sam.

It was weird, I was out on a date with a girl that's exactly my type but all I can think of is Sam.

I didn't get it. Why was I thinking about someone who makes everyday hell when I'm with a girl like Melanie?

I knew it was getting late so I checked my cell for the time.

"Oh, it's almost 10 I got to get you home and me by then."

"Oh, no worries. I'm spending the night Carly's with her and Sam."

"Oh ok. That works out nicely." I said smiling.

We walk in silence back to Bushwell.

We reach the entrance of Bushwell and walked over to the elevator.

At first she was a little freaked out by Lewbert but I told her he's crazy and ignore him.

We finally made it to my floor. We walked down the hall to mine and Carly's apartments.

"So… we're here."

"Yep, well good night."

She leaned in to give me a kiss and I just shook her hand. I didn't want to kiss her again. It would be too weird.

"Oh, ok. See you later." She said a little disappointed and knocked on Carly's door. I waited till someone answered.

"Hey, Freddork. Have fun with my sis tonight?" It was the weirdest thing ever seeing Sam and Melanie standing next to each other.

I stayed quite Melanie said something to Sam I couldn't make out and they disappeared behind the door.

I walked into my apartment. My mom bombarded me with questions I blew her off and escaped to my room.

Once in there I was still really confused about why I kept thinking about Sam.

I had to find somewhere to think.

There was really only one place I could think of; the fire escape.

I waited till my mom fell asleep and snuck out the door. It was about 11 by then.

I reached the window someone was already there.

"Hey Fredward." Sam said without turning around.

"Hey." I said climbing on the fire escape.

"So… why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I arched a brow with smirk on my face and nodded.

"Did you have _fun _tonight?" Sam asked sarcastically. Melanie must have told her about me and all my questions.

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry I thought you were messing with me. Not that I didn't have good reason to think that but I should have given you the benefit of the doubt."

"Eh, it's ok. So do you like her?"

"What?" I asked her completely taken off guard.

"Do you like my sister? I know you only asked her out because you thought it was me but I know she's a lot like Carly. Now answer me, do you like her?"

"I don't know. Actually it was really different then I thought. She's really nice and everything; she's a lot like Carly you're right about that, but I just don't know."

I was trying really hard to keep myself from telling her that I kept thinking about her the whole time.

"You can date her if you want. I don't care and Carly wouldn't mind either."

When she said that I felt a little… I don't know hurt? Yeah hurt.

"Really? I wouldn't think you'd want me to date anyone in your family."

It's true I never thought Sam would be ok with it if I dated her sister.

"Yeah well, I am. Ok?" She snapped at me. I flinched a little at her reaction but realized that something else was wrong.

"What wrong. You can tell me. Won't tell anyone I promise. I'm too afraid of you to tell anyone anything." That got a scoffing laugh out of her.

"I might as well, tell you. It's not like I can change it."

I gave her a puzzling look and waited for her to continue.

"I know that we were to never speck of it again but ever since the kiss some things changed. I don't know what it is but it has."

She said all of this with her back toward me.

"I like you a lot Freddie and you asking out my sister showed me just how much."

When she finished she turned and grabbed my face and crushed her lips into mine.

The kiss was amazing it was nothing like the kiss with Melanie. Or even our first kiss. This was a real kiss. A kiss I've been waiting for a long time and I didn't even know it.

We pooled away and Sam had a look on her face that said realized what she'd just done.

I knew she was about to run when I grabbed her arm pooled her in her another kiss.

This one lasted longer than our first and second kiss combined.

This one actually had real feeling and passion in it.

When we pooled away I was smiling.

"I like you too. I just didn't realize until now." I kissed her once again. This was a soft gentle kiss after which we hugged.

We stayed on the fire escape until the sun started to rise.

We talked for some of that time but mostly we were quietly enjoying each other's company.

As the Sun began to rise Sam and I to the hallway were the apartments were. We said our goodbyes and hugged one more time till she disappeared behind the door.

Thankfully my mom didn't notice I was gone and I got to my room safe and sound.

I kicked off my shoes and striped down to my boxers. I climbed into bed to try and get some sleep for tomorrow.

But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking how amazing of a feeling it is to Sam lips against mine.


End file.
